Pheromone Coffee
by kapal kertas
Summary: ONESHOT. Pheromone Coffee ini berbeda dari kopi biasa! Sekali coba, pasti ketagihan! Contain Minor Spoilers 11/26 P3P. Pairing: Ryoji M. x Kaori N.


**Pheromone Coffee**

Post ini dulu ya… review all outnya akhir minggu. Mshe: Kaori Nagisa (belum pasti sih, tapi tetap saya pakai sampai nama official aslinya keluar). Timeline saat 'Work Experience' hari ketiga [11/26] sesudah Kyoto School Trip.

A Persona 3 Portable fanfic

Pairing Ryoji M. & Kaori N.

**Warning: ****contain**** M****inor**** SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS

* * *

**σU**

_::Chagall Café::Kitchen::Daytime::_

"Kaori-chan, tolong siapkan coffee set 8 dan antar ke meja no 3!" perintah supervisornya.

"Baik, Saeko-san!" Kaori segera masuk ke dapur dan menyibukkan diri di depan mesin kopi. Empat cangkir yang telah diisi dengan cepat ia hias permukaannya dengan cream putih bercorak daun cemara. Tiga menit. Wajar saja kalau supervisornya sering menyuruh Kaori. Pekerjaannya cepat dan rapi, plus ia memang bukan pemula untuk soal kerja sambilan. Ia sudah melakukannya sejak tingkat 6 sekolah dasar untuk menabung saat harus keluar dari panti asuhan.

Entah bagaimana ia melanggar larangan kerja sambilan untuk anak di bawah umur, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, dan ia merahasiakan soal itu dari siapapun, tentunya.

Kaori tersentak kaget saat supervisornya tengah berdiri di sampingnya, "Saeko-san! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Maaf, maaf~" ucap Saeko dengan nada yang terdengar tidak meminta maaf sama sekali, "Tamu di meja no 13 memanggilmu."

"Eh? Aku masih mengurus pesanan meja no 3." Kaori beralih ke kulkas besar di ujung ruangan dan mengambil empat slice strawberry shortcake, "Bagaimana kalau Saeko-san saja yang ke sana?" tanyanya tanpa bermaksud buruk.

Saeko hanya tersenyum kecil, "Pasti akan kulakukan kalau namaku adalah 'Kaori Nagisa' dan bukan 'Saeko Tanizawa'."

"Memangnya siapa dia, Saeko-san?" tanya Kaori selagi tangannya menyiapkan piring kecil untuk biskuit, "…lagipula ini masih shiftku 'kan?"

Supervisor muda itu menghela napas kecewa, "Ah… ya… kau benar, Kaori-chan." dia terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Uum… baiklah, siapkan 2 pheromone coffee lalu antarkan ke meja… no 13."

"Baik, serahkan padaku!" Kaori setengah jalan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, "EEH!?"

"Jangan lupa ya… Kaori-chan!" Saeko mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali ke counter, "Semoga berhasil~"

"Whaa!? Apa maksudnya itu Saeko-san—!!" sayangnya keluhan Kaori hanya didengar oleh pegawai yang dari tadi ada di dapur. Meskipun terlihat protes, Kaori mau tidak mau tetap kembali bekerja. Ia mengantarkan pesanan meja no 3, kembali ke dapur dan segera menyiapkan dua cangkir lagi untuk pheromone… coffee, "Hei, kenapa toples – toples ini kosong?" tanyanya pada salah seorang pegawai.

"Ada apa Nagisa-san?" Shuuichi menghampiri Kaori dan mengamati toples kosong di tangannya, "—!! Racikan pheromone coffeenya habis!? Gawat! A-akan kubeli sekarang!" Shuuichi melepas celemeknya dan segera berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang, "Nagisa-san, tolong urus pesanan tamu selain pheromone coffee! Bilang pada Saeko-san aku akan segera kembali!"

Kaori terdiam. _"Orang harus berhenti memintaku untuk segala sesuatu…"_ keluhnya. Penasaran, ia pun mengintip ke arah café mencari tamu no 13 yang memanggilnya. _"Apa – apaan!? Kamu sudah populer tapi masih memesan pheromone coffee!?"_ teriak Kaori dalam hati. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kopi yang baru saja ia siapkan, "_Untukmu, original coffee juga cukup."_ Kaori mengangguk, lalu keluar mengantarkan pesanan meja no 13.

**σU**

_::Chagall Café::Table 11::Daytime::_

Pria itu melipat koran yang sedang ia baca sesaat setelah pesanan plus orang yang ia tunggu datang. "Hai, Kaori-chan~" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengamati seragam maid Kaori sebelum berkata lagi, "Wow… kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai baju itu, Kaori-chan! Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu~"

Kaori, sebaliknya, tidak tersipu atau menunjukkan reaksi sebagaimana umumnya saat seorang gadis dipuji, "Pesanan Anda, 2 pheromone coffee." dengan tenang dia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi itu di meja, lalu berniat melarikan diri ke dapur secepat mungkin sebelum… "Lepaskan tanganku, Ryoji-kun. Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menggoda wanita, lakukan saja pada orang lain."

Ryoji tetap terlihat santai, "Satu cangkir untukmu, Kaori-chan, setelah itu aku akan pergi. Ya?"

Itu tawaran terbaik untuk mengusir orang ini. Lagipula dia memang butuh istirahat sejenak.

Kaori duduk di seberang Ryoji, "Lalu, ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Sebelum itu… kenapa ruangan ini terasa dingin, ya? Apa penghangatnya belum dinyalakan?"

Kaori terlihat bingung, "Mungkin kau sakit…? Atau kerja sambilanmu terlalu melelahkan?"

Ryoji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Melelahkan? Kau khawatir padaku, Kaori-chan? Senangnya… tapi kurasa bukan itu. Aku juga, tidak tahu… hmm…" ia meneguk 'pheromone' coffeenya, "Mungkin cuma perasaanku."

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti kamu, Ryoji-kun…" bisik Kaori.

"Hmm? Tadi kau bilang apa Kaori-chan?" Ryoji melipat tangannya, memasang perhatian penuh.

"A-ah… tadi ya? Aku cuma… ingin tanya apa kerja sambilanmu."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Oh itu… hanya membagikan pamflet dan tisu untuk promosi menu baru Wakatsu… karena selesai lebih cepat makanya aku main ke sini."

"Selesai lebih cepat?" Kaori semakin bingung. Selama pengalamannya kerja sambilan, membagikan pamflet, tisu atau sejenisnya adalah hal yang menurut dia paling membosankan. Belum lagi kalau orang yang ditawarkan tidak menerima. Untunglah dia beruntung, dapat shift di Chagall Café.

Tapi kenapa Ryoji bisa selesai secepat ini? Tebak… "Pasti yang mengambil brosur dan tisu itu semuanya wanita 'kan?"

"Tepat! Kaori-chan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ryoji tampak kagum.

"Berterimakasihlah pada wajahmu…" ucap Kaori sinis sambil memandang ke arah lain. _"Aku benci playboy…"_

"Maksudmu, aku cukup tampan?" tanya Ryoji seakan tidak percaya, "…dan aku tipe pria idaman mereka, begitu?"

Kaori diam. Tangannya mulai asyik memainkan gagang cangkir kopi, "Yah… mungkin?" jawabnya malas, "Hidup terasa mudah bagimu 'kan?"

"Mudah?" ia mengerutkan dahi, berpikir… dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah, "Tapi ini semua juga berkat kau, Kaori-chan. Aku hidup karenamu…"

Balasan yang tidak terduga. "B-bukan itu maksudku!"

Ryoji menggeleng kecil, "Aha ha… tidak apa – apa, Kaori-chan. …Terima kasih." senyum tulus terpoles di wajahnya.

_Deg._

Kaori mulai gugup, "Istirahatku sudah habis! Dah, Ryoji-kun—" dan genggaman tangannya, semakin membuat Kaori salah tingkah. "A-ada perlu apa lagi!?"

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal saja…" Ryoji bangkit dari kursinya, masih tetap mencegah gadis itu lari, "Apa aku tipe pria idamanmu, Kaori-chan?"

"_A—"_

"_A—"_

"_A—"_

"T-tentu saja TIDAK!" Kaori mengibaskan tangan Ryoji dengan kasar, "Sudah satu cangkir! Sekarang pulang!"

Ia mulai bertingkah, "Kejamnya, kau mengusir 'tamu'?"

"Kau bukan 'tamu'!" balas Kaori sengit, "…cuma… 'TEMAN'!"

"He… aku 'teman'?" Ryoji masih memasang wajah percaya diri, "Ah… kau benar, Kaori-chan!"

"Kalau mengerti, pul—!!"

.

.

_**[Chu…]**_

.

.

"Aku memang 'teman hidupmu'… Ka-o-ri-chan~"

.

Badai bulan November… idiot.

.

**PLAAAKKKK!!!**

.**  
**

"Haaauuuu—!?" Ryoji yang kaget segera mengusap pipinya yang berstempel tangan Kaori.

"Tadi itu… tadi itu…!!" Kaori sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Sadar karena diperhatikan seisi café, Kaori segera mendekap mulutnya dan berlari ke arah dapur. _"Bodoh!! Bodoh!!"_

…

"Ah… Kaori-chan pergi deh~" ia mulai berjalan keluar café, "Yep. Hari ini cukup. Besok—". Ryoji lalu diam, air mukanya terlihat dingin, "Ho… sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Chagall café penuh akhir – akhir ini." ucap Ryoji tanpa berbalik, "Gara – gara kalian aku jadi sulit mengunjungi Kaori-chan dua hari sebelumnya. Nah… mau hukuman apa?"

"Sadar diri, Mochizuki." kata salah seorang laki – laki, "Kaori-chan bukan pacarmu."

"Ya… tapi 'kan bukan pacarmu juga." balas Ryoji santai, "Ternyata soal 'Kaori Fans Club' benar – benar ada. Wow. Berarti saat aku berduaan dengan Kaori-chan kalian memperhatikanku ya? Hmm… karena cukup mengganggu, bisa tolong bubar? Karena besok Kaori-chan pasti jadi pacarku. Ah… bukan pacar. Teman hidupku."

"Hanya karena kau sedikit lebih keren bukan berarti… BISA SEENAKNYA—!!"

Ryoji tetap tenang meskipun sudah mengarahkan kemarahan anggota 'Kaori Fans Club' padanya. "…Kalau begitu akan kubantu kalian membubarkan diri, sebagai hukuman." terlihat garis senyuman licik di bibirnya.

.

Dan badai bulan November, kembali.

**σU**

_::Chagall Café::Kitchen::Daytime_

Saeko berusaha mengeluarkan Kaori dari… lemari penyimpanan. "Keluar Kaori-chaaaannn!!" bujuknya sambil menarik lengan Kaori sekuat tenaga, "Shuuichi sudah pulang belanja, dan aku butuh tempat untuk menaruh persediaaaaannn!"

"Saeko-san kejam! Kau 'kan masih punya banyak lemari!!"

"Aku mau lemari yang iniii—! Shuuichi, seret dia keluar!" perintah Saeko.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Nagisa-san?" tanya Shuuichi yang bingung, sambil menarik lengan Kaori yang satunya.

"Hah, cuma ciuman pertama. Kaori-chan memang berlebihan—"

"Bukan! Hanya dekat bibir! Bibir!!" protes Kaori sambil menunjukkan TKP yang dimaksud.

Saeko berkomentar kecil pada Shuuichi, "Dia malu."

"Terlihat. Jelas." bisik Shuuichi.

"Bukaaann!!"

"Sekarang! Tariiikkkkk—!!

"Okie-dokie!"

"KYYAAAAA—!"

BRUAAAKKKK!!

Kaori jatuh dengan posisi yang… tidak mengenakkan. Tertelungkup, muka mencium lantai. "Sakiiit…"

"M-maaf, terlalu keras ya?" jelaslah. Masih tanya lagi.

"Shuuichi. Taruh INI di luar, dekat pintu belakang." kata Saeko sambil menunjuk Kaori.

"Ha?"

"Se-ka-rang! Cepat!!"

"B-baik!"

**σU**

_::Chagall Café::Kitchen Back Door::Daytime_

Kaori duduk sendiri. Biasanya ia mengerjakan shift kerja sambilan dengan baik, tapi untuk kali ini… tidak. Gara – gara si IDIOT itu. _"Ah! Menyebalkan!! Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini—!!"_

"Sudah baikan?" Saeko muncul dengan membaca dua cangkir pheromone coffee. Dia mengamati wajah Kaori, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Belum juga? Kaori-chan payah ah. Nih, minumlah."

"Saeko-san… terima kasih… tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak terlalu suka kopi?"

"Temani tante cantik ini sekali saja… ok?" goda Saeko, "Lagipula pheromone coffee ini berbeda dari kopi biasa, coba deh. Sekali coba, pasti ketagihan!"

"Nuh-uh… tapi tetap ada kafein 'kan…?" Kaori ogah – ogahan mengambil cangkir bagiannya. _"Minum. Jangan. Minum. Jangan. Minum. Jangan…"_

"Yah… bukan kopi namanya kalau tanpa kafein…" Saeko memperhatikan Kaori bicara sendiri, "…Cepat minum BOCAH!". Sisi premannya keluar.

"M-minum!!" jawab Kaori yang ketakutan. "Uh—" di luar dugaan ia dapat meminumnya sampai habis. "Ha—!"

"Gimana? Enak 'kan?"

"Iya… ya…" ucap Kaori sambil menyentuh bibirnya lagi. _"Ini rasa pheromone coffee…? Kok…?"_

"Baiklah—! Untuk cangkir yang selanjutnya kau harus bayar, ingat itu." Saeko mengambil cangkir yang dipegang Kaori, "Dan besok kau harus kerja full karena hari ini bolos beberapa jam! Nilai sikapmu di tanganku lho…" Saeko kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Kaori sendiri.

"I-iya…" Kaori masih asyik melamun. Ia mengecap rasa pheromone coffee di jarinya. _"Tapi 'kan, yang dia minum itu… original… bukan pheromone… kenapa…… kenapa rasanya bisa sama?"_

_Pip pip pip pip._

"Email…" gumam Kaori, "Spam? Hhh… pasti anggota Fans Club. Buang waktu." ia menutup ponselnya dan…

_Rrriiiiiiiinnnnnngg!_

"Ah!" Kaori buru – buru mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

**σU**

_::Chagall Café::Kitchen::Daytime_

Saeko menaruh dua cangkir yang dibawanya ke bak cuci. "Shuuichi, bersihkan."

"_Aku harap Nagisa-san cepat kembali bekerja…"_ keluh Shuuichi dalam hati. _"Aku seperti… budak!"_

"Shuuichi!!"

"I-iya!"

"Setelah itu buatkan lima cangkir pheromone coffee! Aku lagi senang!" perintah Saeko seenaknya.

"Memang soal apa, Tanizawa-san?" tanya Shuuichi, makin bingung dengan sikap atasannya.

"Kutemukan…" bisik Saeko, "Keajaiban dunia!"

Shuuichi langsung percaya begitu saja, "Whoaa… keajaiban dunia! Apa itu Tanizawa-san!?"

Senyum Saeko semakin melebar, "Pheromone. Coffee. Manusia!!"

"Luar biasa!!" applause Shuuichi.

"Kau mengerti 'kan!? Bagus! Buat sepuluh cangkir pheromone coffee!!" Saeko makin seenaknya.

"Segera! …Eh—!?"

**σU**

_::Paulownia Mall::Back Alley::Daytime_

_--"Halo?"--_ terdengar suara wanita dari seberang.

"Hai, Kaori-chan. Suaramu tetap terdengar imut meskipun di telepon~"

_--"Ryoji-kun!?"--_

"Yup. Aku. Emailnya sudah dibaca?"

_--"Email?"--_ hening. Hening. Hening. _--"INI NOMOR YANG SAMA DENGAN SPAM!? DAN INI HPMU—!?"--_

"Bukan, Kaori-chan ini—"

_--"Kamu benar – benar laki – laki paling buruk YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!!"--_

"Kaori—"

_PIP!_

"—chan…"

Tiba – tiba 'benda' yang sedang diduduki Ryoji bicara, "He he he… ditolak 'kan?"

"Ho… jadi kerjaan kalian selama ini mengirim spam pada Kaori-chan-KU!?"

"Kaget?" ucap salah seorang anggota club, yang tergeletak mengenaskan di ujung gang, Itulah… visi dan misi, Kaori-chan Fans—GWAAHHHH!!"

Kemarahan Ryoji sudah tidak terbendung lagi, "Kecoa. Pengganggu. Enyahlah. …KALIAN HARUS MATI!!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!!!"

**σU**

_::Chagall Café::Kitchen Back Door::Daytime_

Saeko muncul tiba – tiba lagi, "Kaori-chan, ini!" ia melemparkan sebuah ponsel. "Dasar, jaga baik – baik dong! Gimana kalau si dia telepon!?"

"Ryoji-kun bukan pacarku!!" teriak Kaori. Tunggu. "Ponselku 'kan yang ini… kenapa?"

Salah paham.

Kaori segera membuka lagi email yang dia terima, dan membacanya sampai habis.

_Hai Kaori-chan! Ini aku, Ryoji. \(^o^)_

_Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi di jam yang sama, meja no 22. Pesananku sama seperti hari ini, 2 pheromone coffee dan Kaori Nagisa._

_Oh ya, kau tidak perlu mengembalikan ponselku, aku akan beli yang baru. Model yang sama seperti yang kau punya, haha. Tapi bukan itu intinya, kau tahu? Dengan membeli ponsel baru aku hanya akan menyimpan satu nomor email teman wanita, teman hidupku, yaitu kau. _

_P.S. Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok—Ryoji._

"Memang bukan pacar…" bisik Kaori. Ia lalu berpikir sebentar, "…Kira – kira… besok aku bisa minta istirahat lagi tidak ya?" ucapnya dengan rona pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"_Lagipula pheromone coffee ini berbeda dari kopi biasa, coba deh. Sekali coba, pasti ketagihan!"_

Pheromone Coffee benar – benar berbahaya…!!

**σU..END..σU

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Wauw. Bisa – bisanya saya begadang. MANA BIKIN CERITA ROMANCE LAGI. Padahal kan bukan keahlian saya (temen – temen saya harus berhenti curhat ke saya soal pacarnya! Cape…) contohnya, adegan yang banyak di spasi ngga saya deskripsiin. Ntar didepak dari rate T! No! Tadinya mau bikin ShinjiroxMshe, kering ide. AkixMshe, RAM otak cuma 5kb. Paling KenxMshe (mwuahaha!! Phedopil taim!). Eh ngga, mungkin KoroxNanana dulu (O_o)

Kaori sebenarnya kerja sambilan di Wild Duck. Tapi saya ngga sudi! Seragam pes puud itu ngga cocok buat Kaori! Bagusnya seragam maid!! -nafsu-

Setelah saya baca ulang baru sadar kalau Kaori Fans Club = **K**FC (-_-;) **D**FC tau, **C**FC tau, **Y**FC? (Yukari) nah, kalau **N**FC? :D -dilempar tulang ayam-

Ngantuk… pengen tidur… tapi tanggung. Aku mau pheromone coffee… Dx

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


End file.
